


The Only Reason For Time is So That Everything Doesn’t Happen At Once

by supermaket_flowers



Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [46]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Background Character Death, Borg Tower, But also, Conversations, Fix-It of Sorts, For the main chappies anyways, Gen, Headcanons Everywhere, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I binged Ninjago Decoded today and remembered a bunch of plot & stuff i'd FORGOTTEN, Mechanics, Memorials, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Repairs, Tea, Tea Shop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, What-If, but i also DIDNT, correction: 9, discussions, dr julien's lighthouse, i keep changing the chap count, it started at four..., jaya and kailor and pixane are all background/past, kai and skylor have a kid at some point, lloyd and future!nya and future!zane are the only ones who are actually in this, now its 8, nya owns a tea shop, nya's trying to keep some crap from happening, other characters not mentioned in tags, so if i remember correctly that means that cole's not a ghost as DotD has happened, tbh its prob gonna be 10 soon, temporal changes, then its 5, there's no romantic relationships in this at all, timeline: s7 and onward haven't happened yet, unconventional fix-it, whelp i dont think its going to get there, why? idk it just happened, you know how i said this is POST-S6? well i forgot abt that, you know what i said abt it not getting to 10? well it did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: One moment, Lloyd's on a double mission with Kai, the next he's forty years into the future, standing in front of a shop that vaguely reminds him of Mystake's.Featuring what Has Been, what Will Be, what Went Wrong along the way, some fix-its, and what Is Changed.
Relationships: Cole & Kai & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Echo Zane & Lloyd Garmadon, Kai & Jay Walker, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Nya, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya & P.I.X.A.L., Lloyd Garmadon & Original Character(s), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065035
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	1. Future's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea was a Thing which somehow became this.

Honestly, he didn’t know how he had ended up here, over forty years in the future.

One minute he’s on a duo mission with Kai, the next, he’s standing in front of a shop that vaguely reminds him of Mystake’s.

Before he had time to decide what to do, the door slid open to reveal a lady - Nya, he realized, a decently-older looking Nya but still the Master of Water.

Her hair has streaks of gray and there’s a rough scar across her face from the tip of her left eyebrow across to the side of her nose.

“You shouldn’t be standing out in the street,” she told him before ushering him inside.

“I don’t know _how_ you got here or _why_ you’re here but I might as well tell you what I wished we’d known back then,” Nya told him once the door was shut. “But before I do, don’t worry about what I’m telling you will change history or anything - it doesn’t work like that,”

He knew that she was thinking of the comics-inspired time travel rules that Jay wouldn’t shut up about over a month ago (or many years ago for this Nya).

They’re sitting at a small table in the centre of the shop, there are shelves against three of the four walls, the furthest wall is bare - well not exactly.

“I don’t know if this - whatever’s happened to get me here - is even time travel,” he told her.

“It is. Look, Lloyd, I might as well say this now, you - this time’s Lloyd - has been dead for over a decade,” Nya said, looking to the bare wall where a mural was painted onto the brick.

It’s their elemental symbols overlaid against their gi colors, he realized after a moment, but while Nya’s and Zane’s are missing, there are two other colors with initials instead of elemental symbols - Skylor’s S.C over her orange, and Pixal’s P.B and Samurai X underneath over her purple.

“They’re all dead, aren’t they?” he asked, already knowing the answer. “That’s a commemoration mural,”

Nya doesn’t say anything, just nods.

“I’m assuming that you’ve just come out of the Day of the Departed mess right? And this is about forty years from the end of Cole’s battle with the Skull Sorcerer,” Nya thought aloud.

**_Huh? Skull Sorcerer?_ **

When she saw his raised eyebrow, Nya laughed and told him, “You’ll see, in about five years,”

“Five years? How long are we Ninja for?” he asked.

“Kai, Jay, Cole? Just over thirty years, myself and you? A handful of years longer than that. And Zane? He’s still active,” she told him. “Someone has to protect Ninjago, after all,”

Lloyd was about to say something before he was interrupted by the store’s door opening and someone entering the space.

The person’s voice is unforgettable when they - he - spoke.

“Nya, I ne-” It’s only when Zane’s halfway through his sentence that he realized that the Master of Water was not alone.

“Lloyd? How are you here? You are supposed to be much older and dead,” Zane stated.

“Hey Zane, I don’t really know, and yeah, I’ve heard,” he agreed. “How are you?: he asked.

“I am adequate,” Zane answered.

At Lloyd’s raised eyebrow, he reworded his answer. “I am...okay, much has changed in Ninjago in the last forty years,”

“What do you need, Frosty?” Nya interrupted.

In the time they had been talking, Nya had gotten up from her chair and was now standing beside a shelf.

“Cloudbud and Butterfly Pea, please, and Chrysanthemum if you have it,” Zane told her as Nya searched through the various bags of tea for what the Master of Ice had requested.

“Ninjago City’s population has grown faster than expected over the last forty-three years,” Zane told him. “And as the only active Ninja, protecting the city has become a longer job,” _and harder_ he didn’t say but Lloyd knew he meant.

“I could help for a few days, as I don’t have a way to get back yet,” he offered.

“Thank you, it would be appreciated,” Zane thanked as Nya finally found all the tea bags.

“Butterfly Pea, Cloudbud, Chrysanthemum, and Comfrey which you probably need if you’re doing what I think you’re doing,” she said as she handed the blue, white, yellow and mauve bags to him.

“You will have to see if you are right,” Zane told her before he left.

“Zane seems more robotic than he is in my time,” he observed.

  
  


Nya smiled but it’s not in happiness, much the opposite.

“Yeah, watch out for Cryptor in the next few years, would you?” Nya asked, although it’s not a question, it’s a request.

“Will do,” he confirmed.

They took their seats at the table again.


	2. The present is relative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter that I felt like I needed to do, it’s what’s being happening in the past (present) while future!Nya and Lloyd are talking in the 1st chapter.
> 
> I have just realized there is a time discrepancy of a few hours, just roll with it.

Since he had onlined for the day, his scanners had been reading a familiar but he couldn’t remember exactly what it was, substance emanating from Lloyd’s side of their shared room. Seeing as it was of no immediate concern, he ignored it as he went about preparing his breakfast.

“Has anyone seen Lloyd?” Kai asked, worried as he entered the kitchen suddenly.

The rest of the Ninja and Nya were at various stages of having breakfast.

“Not since last night, why?” Cole asked.

“He isn’t out training or mentioned going into Ninjago City,” Nya added.

“Where is he then?” Kai asked.

It was only then did Zane realize what his scanners had been reading all morning.

“I believe I know where Lloyd is,” Zane spoke up.

“Where?” Kai and Nya asked at the same time.

“Unfortunately, I don’t know _where_ but _when,”_ Zane corrected.

“ _When_?” Jay echoed. “As in he has _time-traveled?”_ he asked.

“It appears so,” Zane agreed.

“ _Great_. Do you know when exactly he is?” Kai asked.

“Approximately, yes, Lloyd is forty-three years into our future,” Zane told them.

“ _What?!_ ”


	3. Important Discussion + Important Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya and Lloyd discuss possibly creating an alternate timeline, the actual ERASED alternate timeline, Lloyd learns vital things about both the present, near future and even a few things about the past, and they go visit the Ninjago City Park memorial.
> 
> Oh and an important decision is made.  
> (important decision and the outing are in next chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not months late?!! thats an achievement in my book lol.

“As you’ve probably realized from what I’ve already told you, it doesn’t get better from where you and the others are,” Nya started again.

“There are two ways this can go: I can tell you where everything goes wrong and you make sure that they _don’t_ happen but that would mean creating an alternate timeline; or I can tell you only the most important things to change, which hopefully won’t create an alternate timeline,” she asked.

“I’d like to know where we go wrong but I don’t think it’s worth creating an alternate timeline for,” Lloyd decided.

“I thought you’d say that,” Nya’s smiling. “I’m assuming that you don’t know that there _was_ an alternate timeline?” she asked.

“What? No? I thought that was only in comics and movies?”

Nya sighed.

“I wish it was. You remember that time when we were on the roof trying to hide from the paparazzi?” she asked.

“Yeah, it was when you successfully did Airjitzu?” Lloyd asked.

She nodded. “Well, from when Jay told me to get behind the billboard so I won’t be seen, there was a period of six weeks that happened in an alternate timeline that was erased,” Nya told him.

“ _Six weeks?!_ How come you - past you - haven’t told us? Does anyone else know? What happened during those weeks?” Lloyd asked.

Nya looks away from him, her gaze lingers on Jay’s elemental symbol.

“It was too painful, it still is - there’s no easy way to say this: I _died,_ Lloyd, but then I hadn’t. Jay never told me how, or why,” Nya said. 

She had many questions, all of which would never be answered now.

“So Jay also knows?” It wasn’t a question. “Does anyone else?”

“No...and yes, Kai seemed to remember bits and pieces but not the whole timeline,” Nya told him.

Lloyd realized something.

“Wait, you said this happened _after_ you first did Airjitzu? That means it’s already happened,”

“You’ve just gotten out of the Day of the Departed mess, haven’t you? So yes, it has,” Nya confirmed.

“I have many questions for the others when I get back home,” Lloyd decided.

“Just try not to screw up the timeline too much, okay?” Nya requested.

“Of course not,” he promised.

* * *

By now, they had been talking for just over two hours and she figured that now was as good a time as ever to tell Lloyd about him.

“You know that alternate timeline? Well, there’s something - someone - that you and the rest of the Ninja, especially Zane, should know about,”

“Why Zane specifically?”

“You don’t think that he was the only android Doctor Julien built, do you?”

“...No?”

“He isn’t, in a lighthouse that stands in the middle of the sea you can find the other android Julien built, Echo-Zane. Please, promise me you’ll take Zane and go get him?” Nya requested.

**_Echo-Zane? Zane has a brother? Does he know?_ **

“Will do, but how will we be able to find the lighthouse?” Lloyd asked.

“Jay remembers where it is, ask him or me, just don’t wait any longer,” she told him.


	4. BORG Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go visit Echo at BORG Tower to see if he has a way for Lloyd to return to his time. But instead, Lloyd meets someone there who he wasn't expecting and has a theory for him.

“If you’re here, that would mean you’re missing from your time,” Nya realized. “You don’t know how to get back, do you?” she asked.

“Not at the moment, no,”

“And I don’t have anything that could at my current disposal, as Time Tea hasn’t grown anywhere in Ninjago in over twenty years,” Nya said.

“I think we should go to BORG Tower, to see Echo - it’ll be a double visit, find you a way home and you can see what Echo looks like,” she decided.

“It’s not like I have anything else to do,” Lloyd agreed.

Before they left the shop, Nya found a set of clothes and gave them to Lloyd.

“As I said before, you can’t be seen out in that Gi,” she reminded him.

Once he had changed, they finally left the shop, whose name was unreadable to Lloyd - Ninjago must have adopted a new alphabet _again_ \- for BORG Tower.

Compared to the rest of the city, BORG Tower hasn’t changed that much, if at all but it’s no longer the tallest building as nearby buildings tower over it.

The lobby also hasn’t changed, looking exactly the same as Lloyd remembered it from his time, forty years in the past.

“There are people who consider this out-dated,” Nya told him as they entered.

Two robotic guards were standing guard inside the doors, all seamless black metal. Nya took out what looks like a computer chip from a pocket somewhere in her coat and showed it to one of the guards who scanned it.

“Purpose of visit?” the guard asked.

“To see Echo-Zane Julien,” Nya answered, sounding like she had said the four-word sentence many times over.

“Badge?” the other guard asked Lloyd.

Before he could attempt an excuse, Nya spoke up.

“He’s with me,”

The guards seemed to accept that.

“Proceed,” Both said in sync.

They crossed the lobby to the elevators.

* * *

He didn’t remember the lift taking this long to get to the top of the Tower but then again, it hadn’t been upgraded in over forty years.

When the doors finally opened, they stepped out into the main office.

Someone who looked identically like Zane (except just bronze instead of titanium) stood talking to a lady that looked so much like Skylor it was unsettling (she was long dead now).

As they crossed the space, the two turned to face them, their conversation dissipating.

“Nya,” Echo-Zane greeted.

**FSM, he sounded** **_exactly_ ** **like Zane.**

“This is a surprise, you usually call ahead - Lloyd?” Echo asked, upon seeing the blond standing beside Nya.

“Hi?” Lloyd answered.

“You - you are much younger and _alive_ ,” Echo-Zane asked, rhetorically.

“I’m...not the Lloyd who died those years ago,” he attempted at explaining. He looked at Nya for her to elaborate.

“Time-travel but we don’t know why-”

“Or how to get me back,” Lloyd added.

“I think _I’ve_ got the answer to that,” Not-Skylor piped up. It was only then that she realized that Lloyd most likely had no idea who she was. “Ember Smith, training Master of Fire and Amber,” Ember introduced herself.

“‘Fire and Amber’?” Lloyd echoed. “You’re Kai’s daughter, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yep,” Ember confirmed. “Echo, do we still have the Time Gauntlets?” she asked the android.

“Unless someone has moved or stolen them without my knowledge, they should still be in the Vault,” Echo answered.

“Time Gauntlets?” Lloyd questioned.

“They were created by my parents during the Serpentine Wars, to contain the elemental Time powers of the brothers Acronix and Krux,” Nya explained. “Chronologically, you and the others should be starting that mess very soon,” she added.

“I’m assuming a lot doesn’t go right?” Lloyd said.

“That’s an understatement,” Nya agreed.

“How can the...Time Gauntlets get me back to the past?” Lloyd asked Ember.

“The gauntlets themselves aren’t the thing to get you back, if my theory is right and we manipulate the Reversal Time energy correctly, you should be able to get back safely,” Ember told him.

“How sure are you about this working?” Lloyd asked.

“Thirty...two per cent?” Ember said.

“That’s not a lot,”

“No, it isn’t,” she agreed. “But it’s better than zero,” Ember added.

Nya and Echo had been talking together about something while Ember and Lloyd had been doing the same but just about a slightly different topic.

“Aunt Nya, Echo, should we get started?” Ember asked the other two.

“We might as well,”


	5. Ninjago City Park Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for some positive results on the Reverse Blade energy manipulation tests, Nya takes Lloyd to see the Ninja's memorial in Ninjago City Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't really make sense in hindsight, let's say that to make sure that Lloyd wasn't going to get spat out at around the time say season 1 is happening, Ember wanted to run some tests before sending him back and risk it not working correctly.  
> It's up to you to decide how they end up using the Time Blades/Time Gauntlets to get Lloyd back to his time (I'm thinking of a sort of mechanism that channels & modifies the reverse time energy/power so instead of Lloyd getting physically rewound in time, the world around him does).
> 
> From the next chapter onwards, we're returning to the AU post-season 5 timeline and stuff can actually happen. Now, after this long note, onto the chapter!

It was now hours since they had first entered BORG Tower and only a minimal amount of progress had been made.

  


“This is going to take a while,” Ember stated the obvious fact. “You should go show Lloyd the Memorial?” she suggested to Nya. “I can call you when there’s more progress,”

  


“I _was_ planning on doing so but I’m not so sure,” the Master of Water answered.

  


“You _should_. He’s here, isn’t he? He might as well know - see - what happens to Ninjago City Park,” Ember encouraged.

  


“What happens to Ninjago City Park?” Lloyd asked, catching the end of her sentence.

  


“You’ll have to see,” Nya decided. “Come on,” She got up and started to cross the room to the elevator before she turned to see if he was following.

  


He wasn’t.

  


“You coming?” she asked.

  


It was then that Lloyd realized that he should probably (definitely) get up and go with her.

  


They took the elevator down and promptly left BORG Tower, heading in the direction of Ninjago City Park.

  


From the entrance, it didn’t look like it had changed that much but when they got deeper inside, the changes were clear. 

  


In the middle of the park, where a tiny outdated (even in his time) fountain used to be, was now a larger, much more modern stretched fountain with a mural akin to that in Nya’s teashop, only it was less detailed and didn’t feature either Pixal or Skylor.

  


It was nice but the glaringly obvious that the city had removed Zane’s statue.

  


“They got rid of Zane’s statue?” Lloyd asked. It wasn’t really a question.

  


“Only a couple of years ago,” Nya confirmed but corrected. “Before this was here, there were statues of all of you, except Pix and Skylor,” she told him.

  


Statues of all of them?

  


“Why did they get rid of them then?” he asked.

  


“People were complaining that they were unsightly and that they ‘ _spoiled the view of this great city_ ’-” Nya said.

  


“-A load of crap,” Lloyd interjected.

  


Instead of answering, Nya looked surprised at the language he’d used.

  


“You know, it’s weird hearing you swear, I don’t remember you doing it back in your time-period,” she told him as they continued on through the park.

  


“I didn’t and don’t, it just seemed right for what they did, removing a part of Ninjago’s history even if they did replace it with something else,” Lloyd explained.

  


“True,”

  


As Lloyd was about to say something, Nya’s phone rang.

  


“Aunt Nya, Lloyd, get back to BORG Tower, we have progress,” Ember announced over the phone, put on Speaker.

  


She promptly hung up after that.

  


“It’s almost time for me to head home,” Lloyd said, stating the obvious as the two turned around and returned the way they came through the park.

  


“Hopefully, that  _ is  _ if it works,”

  


"Good point,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few questions for you guys:  
> 1\. what's your favorite season?  
> 2\. who's your favorite character?  
> 3\. how are you finding this fic so far?  
> 4\. how's 2021 going for you so far?


	6. Return Home (finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me SO LONG but it's here, finally. Next chapter is Lloyd's return to the present then the go-get-echo chapter that I've been dying to write, then the effect of the promised changes (+timeskip again) and it'll finally be finished!

It had taken them a little bit longer than expected to get back to BORG Tower but they got there soon enough.

“We have progress?” Lloyd asked, using the exact words Ember had told them over the phone.

“Yep!” Ember said as the two approached her where she was standing at a holo-computer.

“It only took three-dozen tests but I think I’ve finally secured a safe way for you to get back to your time,” Ember elaborated. “Are you ready to try it?” She asked.

“Sure,” Lloyd agreed. “If it works and I go home, will you know?” he asked.

“We will,” Ember confirmed.

“Your presence here and interaction with us created a sort of buffer around us so whatever temporal changes occur, no matter what their severity, won’t affect us or our memories,” Nya explained.

“How does that work?” he asked.

“Who knows, not to rush you but are you going home or not?” Ember said.

“Yeah, let’s start this,” Lloyd agreed as Ember handed him the controller part of the device.

“You have to keep your hand in contact with this at all times otherwise you’ll be spat out of the time-stream somewhere in completely the wrong decade,” Ember warned as Lloyd took the device which, once it came into contact with his skin, molded to the shape of his hand.

“Is this-?” Lloyd started saying.

“-Nanotech? Yeah, it is - tech’s came a long way in forty years,” Nya told him.

“For this to work, you must think of a significant location in your time and how you want to return there, and you must keep that thought active for the entire time,” Ember told him. “I  _ know  _ it sounds stupid but unless you want to be stuck here for the rest of your life, you gotta do it,” she added.

“Really? I might have to make one change to the timeline,”

“Just don’t accidentally erase me from existence or anything,”

The significant location he had decided on was the Destiny’s Bounty, so a comically stupid-sounding pop! Lloyd disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's questions (because this might just become A Thing 'cause I'm interested):  
> 1\. what month are you born in?  
> 2\. how long have you been a fan?  
> 3\. what's your favourite ship (if you have it, 1 canon ship + 1 non-canon ship)?  
> 4\. have you read any of my other work (if so, what?)  
> My answers:  
> 1\. February  
> 2\. since 2012  
> 3\. canon: pixane, non-canon: opposite


	7. Present's Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They get really OOC and yeah, it's a shorter one again, sorry.

They had just been getting ready to head out on a recon mission when a comically stupid-sounding pop! was heard and Lloyd appeared in the middle of the control room.

“Lloyd?!” Kai asked, surprised to see his brother standing there (when he hadn’t been five minutes prior).

It hadn’t even been a day since they hadn’t been able to find Lloyd.

“Hey Kai,” Lloyd greeted.

“Why were you forty years in the future?” Kai asked, still a bit too loud.

Before the blond could answer, the others arrived at the control room to see what the commotion was about.

“Lloyd! You’re back,” Nya said, stepping into the room.

To be honest, it was strange seeing Nya as a fourteen-year-old, he’d gotten used to the older version of her even though he hadn’t been in the future for more than a day (or a couple of hours if you could be bothered to get technical).

  
  


“I don’t know why or how I ended up forty years into the future but I’d rather not be there for the rest of my life,” he answered Kai’s question.

“Is it...not good?” Cole asked.

Lloyd shook his head.

“No, it’s great but just 

“If you know about future events, how come we aren’t affected? How haven’t you caused a time paradox?” Jay asked.

“That’s only in comics, Jay, and anyways, there hasn’t been anytime for me to make any changes that would possibly affect the future,” Lloyd said.

“It’s great that you’re back Lloyd but this mission is time-sensitive so we’d better get moving,” Nya interjected.

With that, they got their stuff together (and Lloyd got his weapons) and they set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's questions (told you this was gonna be a Thing):  
> 1\. (if you write fanfiction) how long have you been writing for?  
> 2\. opinion on Jaya?  
> 3\. least favourite Ninja?  
> 4\. least favorite season?  
> My answers:  
> 1\. 5/6 years now  
> 2\. I dislike it  
> 3\. cole  
> 4\. Prime Empire


	8. Sea-bound Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd and Nya, with Zane go get Echo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally part of the last one, I forgot to add it over there. I messed up the dimensions of the lighthouse, just roll with it.

A few hours and a successful mission later, they had returned to the Destiny’s Bounty.

“Zane, Nya, can I speak to you both privately?” Lloyd asked as they were putting their weapons away.

“Sure…” Nya said as Zane nodded.

The three left the weapons room for the games room, which was one of the few rooms excluding their bedrooms that wasn’t linked to another room and was decently sound-proofed.

“Nya, you know how there was a whole timeline that got erased?” Lloyd asked.

“How do you know about that? Jay and I haven’t told anyone about it,” Nya asked.

“Future you told me - what I’m trying to say is, do you remember when you and Jay went to Doctor Julien’s Lighthouse? Who you found there?”

“Echo - we found Echo-Zane there,” Nya said.

“Echo-Zane?” Zane echoed. “Who is that?”

“Echo’s your brother and we’re going to go get him, come on,” Lloyd told them before they left the games room.

Within a few minutes, they were astride their dragons on their way to Julien’s Lighthouse.

* * *

A fast fifteen-minute trip later and they’re standing outside the door to Julien’s Lighthouse.

“Don’t bother knocking,” Nya told Zane who was about to knock, “When Jay and I were here, Echo didn’t hear us, so we should just go in,” she added.

Zane took her advice to mind and just opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Nya, then Lloyd.

Upon seeing no one when they stepped inside, they made their way up the spiral staircase

At the top of the stairs they came out into a small, one-windowed room.

A little muddle of metal on wheels came speeding at them.

“Hey Gizmo,” Nya greeted. “Can you go get Echo for us?” Although she knew where the copper android was at current, she decided it was better to ask anyways.

Gizmo beeped and rolled off.

“Who was that?” Zane asked.

“Gizmo, I think Echo made him,” Nya explained as the little muddle of metal returned.

It beeped something at them before the sound of clanking metal was heard.

Then a copper-colored android stepped out from behind the row of shelves.

“Hello?” Echo greeted, although it sounded more like a question.

“Hello brother,” Zane greeted, stepping forward.

“Brother?” Echo questioned. “My brother is dead,” he added.

_ That _ was surprising.

“I assure you, I am very much alive now,” Zane told him.

Echo didn’t answer him, instead he asked, “Who are you?” to Lloyd and Nya.

Before either of them could say anything, Echo spoke again. “I remember you,” to Nya.

“You do?” she asked, surprised.

“Yes, you came with the blue boy long ago,”

“We did and I’m sorry we left you waiting for so long,” Nya apologized.

“It was only a week?”

“Still, a week ontop of how long you’ve already been waiting is long enough,” Nya reasoned.

“That...makes sense. It does not explain why you here,”

“We came to get you as like Nya said, you have been here long enough,” Zane told him.

“Okay? Could Gizmo leave too?” Echo had agreed to leaving very quickly.

“Yes,” The little muddle of metal beeped a high-pitched beep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's questions:  
> 1\. Do you live in the northern or southern hemisphere?  
> 2\. Are you excited for season 14?  
> My answers:  
> 1\. Southern!  
> 2\. Eh, kinda?
> 
> The next chapter is the others meeting Echo.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, it makes my day! Next chapter should be up soonish.


End file.
